Please Be Mine
by hisgirlfridayx
Summary: One Tour, One Shot, One Heart. when JB, Hannah, go on tour, could friends come? Joe wants Demi Miley wants her best friend Lily on the trip. LOVE LOVE LOVE! Pairing: Jemi, Niley, Loliver...Audition for Kevin's Sweetheart!
1. Chapter 1, Too Dangerous

**Authors Note: Ok, so I had a really bad case of writers block on my other stories, but I had a new idea. So I thought I should share it. It might not be as good as my others but...REVIEW and tell me. Pairings: Jemi, Loliver, Niley, and saddly i have no one for Kevin. If you know anybody or yourself that would like to be paired up with Kevin please review on this story and tell me your name or personality. Thank You...Hope you enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Curdessy Of** SuperStarGirlxx **for the AWESOME Joe Jonas version of Burnin Up**

* * *

**Please Be Mine**

_by KatieMcDoodles_

**A Hannah Montana Fanfic**

**Miley's POV**

I was nervous, I was scared, I was...pissed off of being confuzeled on why Nick hasn't called me back since 'Hannah' showed her true identity to him and his brothers.. I've done this a million times before. But why was this time so much harder.

"You'll be fine, trust the Lola, and the...ugh what's Demi's name gonna be again?" I looked over at Demi who was anxiously looking through my photo albums of the Hannah Montana ft The Jonas Brothers tour. She was so into the pictures that Lily and I had to practically threaten those Jimmy Chou shoes that she had her eye on.

"Hmm, Demi, what's your middle name?" I asked her as soon as she put the book aside.

"Devonne??" Demi replied biting her pink lip. God, i know I use a lot of make-up, but she had a lot of eyeshadow on today. Just like Mandy used to. Mandy..god I miss her. Well, I will dance with her tonight so...

"Um...hmm. That's a bad one." I thought of cousins...hmm...

"How 'bout Cassidy? Brianna? Julia? Ohh! Connie! You look like a Connie!!"

"Um, only because I am so not a Cassidy; Connie it is, but what about my last name?"

"You could be one of those kids that don't have a last name like..."

"Yeah, no one I know doesn't have a last name." Demi got off my (very soft) bed and went to go get our Moco Cocos. Great, just the thing I need before a nerve racking concert with the 'Brothers'. Joe and Kevin are fine with it but...Nick...not so much. He's like ignoring me. What for? Ignoring 'kitten'?

"Um, how about...Woodcock? Like in the movie: Mr.Woodcock...I think that's the name of the movie I'm--"

"No! Connie Woodcock? No way! How about Connie Filkins. Or Sweetin...since you're such a great--"

"Fine..Demi will be Connie Sweetin." Lilly took a giant sip out of her mug and placed it back on my night stand.

"The things I'll do for free food." Demi said looking shocked and appalled at herself.

Ugh, I couldn't concentrate on Demi -- sorry Demi -- I had such a problem, Nick was my Best friend. After Lilly, Oliver, and Demi of course but...I don't know. There was something special about Nick. It's like I can relate to him, in too many ways. I know that almost sounds like a cheesy movie line...it almost is what "Shane" (Joe Jonas) says to "Mitchie" (Chelsea Staub).

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying." Lilly put her hand on my shoulder. She knew that expression. God, thank god for girl nights. If Oliver or Jackson were here, they would totally say something so wrong that will make me feel _so much better!_

"Yeah, I guess. And if I do --you know mess up-- you'll be right there...but GOD, that would be _so _embarrassing."

"And you just have to keep your mind off of Nick...just think...of well nothing. Just have fun with the songs like you usually do." Demi reassured me.

"Hey, yeah. I am a very good actor...like when you really liked that blue tank and I didn't but I bought it because it made you happy, and then since it makes you happy, I'll where it more and more, and then I'll grow to actually like it--and Oh My God! You just picked out all of my favorite clothes!"

Demi shrugged happily.

"My Mom would've been great for this, she would've knew exactly what I should do..." I quickly tried to erase that thought out of my mind that was already full of random thoughts and pan-icy crap. "Um, wanna get ready? Cause like, the concerts in like...3 hours...so 1 hour for like each thing."

"Oh My God, we you _like_stop." Demi teased.

Lily gave her little thumbs up, and then immediately turned her attention back to me. "Well, what should Demi where to her first Hannah concert?" She asked checking out Demi's current outfit. Tight black jeans, hot pink ballet flats, white t-shirt, with pink, and black, graphic design. She looked nice, but we're not taking any chances.

"Um, Well, can't I just wear any of my clothes, new. Some that I haven't worn before." Demi searched threw my "Miley" closet.

"How 'bout something punky. But not too goth or emo, because I wanna look hot." Demi usually wore those kinda things, and old fashioned sometimes. So Let me put my magic to work.

"Of course, since you're metting the JBoyz." Lilly retorted.

"Um, let's see. Let me work my magic..." I looked threw my closet, but then pushed all of my clothes to the side and walked threw into "Hannah" closet. Everytime I came in here, Demi was still amazed. She's seen it like 50 times but it never gets old for her.

I picked out some outfits and settled on my choice. "Those black jeans that you have on. Same tank top, but through this black cover-up over it...but it will have the effect of a ..what are those things called...whatever...and Hot pink belt, with white converses."

Demi looked at me star-struck. "Wow, I thought I was good."

"I know," I 'epped', "How do I do it?"

* * *

We're standing outside of my dressing room. We obviously were very early, this was probably the first time _ever_'Lola' and I, didn't have to re-do our entire outfits. Surprising. We had a lot of trouble doing Demi's hair. We choose a very light shade of brown. We so did not want to try blonde on her. She didn't look like a blonde.

_"You were always leaving this shit around! And gone without a sound!"_Demi shreeked as she sang along to her iPod. I plucked the earphone out of her ear.

"Hello, kids and parents around." I beamed at her.

"Sorry, it was just a song."

"Yeah, with Frankie 2 feet away from you when you swore!" Yeah, Frankie's here with his Mom and Dad, but where are the Brothers?

"Sorry, but can I listen. Pwease...I won't sing along." She gave my the puppy-face, the eyes. The whole dang package.

"Fine." I regreted.

I watched her and Lilly, dance and lip-sing the song. They're freaks. _"Now i'm Heels OVER head! I'm hangin upsidedown. Thinkin of you left me for dea__--"_

"LOLA!!"

"Sorry, it's just--"

"Too hard to resist!" I turned around to see Kevin and Joe with their Loui Vouton duffle bags...Wow, that was the first time I heard duffel bag sound dirty in my mind. _Strange..._

"Joe!!" I ran towards them and gave him a big hug. "Kevin!!" I looked back at Lola and Connie, they exchanged very excited galnce and stood they're frozen. Lola has met the JBoys before, with the whole Milo and _...Oydus. _

"Um, so we cool, with the whole..." I stated to bringing the volume of my voice down. "Miley thing?" I asked them softly

"Uh, yeah definitly. So those most be...?" Kevin replied pointing to a cherry faced Connie, and a starstruck Lola. I put my hand on Kevin's shoulder and lead him to Lola and Connie.

"Lola and...Connie."

"Hi..." Joe said not even taking his eyes off of Demi. He looked nervous practically, Demi should be the one nervous not him! Oh I could already tell this was gonna be one mixed up night.

"Hello, DJ Danger..." I see Demi has a thing for the Jonas Brothers...and Youtube. I heard a chuckle from Kevin.

"Epppp." Lola said under her breathe. She shoke hands with Kevin and a broad smile made it's way to her face.

"So, you a fan?"

"What?" Demi asked with a confused look on her face. The smile disappeared.

"You called me DJ Danger...and that's on one of our YouTube videos. Hardly anyone remebers it."

"Oh, um, Well, I basically know all the words to that rap. And If I wasn't a fan, what other reason would I be here?"

"Besides free food." I whispered butting my way into their conversation.

"Yep, there is a very low number of things that Demi..Uh I mean Connie, would not do for free food." Lily stated backing away from her conversation with Kevin, if it even was a conversation or just a bunch of 'eppps!'

"Haha." Demi smirked at us. She met Joe's gaze again. Ahh, what is it with the Jonas', the minute you look into there eyes, you fall in love. _Especailly Frankie!_

"So, Kevin, Joe, where is Nick?" I asked them slyly.

"We were waiting for you to ask that." Kevin sounded releaved.

"So..where is he?" I was waiting for an answer. And Why were they waiting?

"Um, I really don't know." Joe shrugged, Kevin did the same.

"What a hlep you guys are." I retorted. _Where is he?_ I thought to myself. "But guys? Is he like mad at me? For you know, not telling him? Because you guys understand and all. It's just..."

"We really don't know, it's hard to read his expression. We understand why you kept it a secert and all. But Nick..he you know, kinda likes you. And for some reason, since you just told him that Hannah," Joe came to a whisper. "was just a costume, he's ..I don't know."

"It's fine--" I heard a loud bang. Like we were in Podgrays staduim all over again.

"I know where he is." Kevin said, heading towards the stage. He motioned me to come and take a look. And what do ya know! Nick was playing Wiffer Ball, with one of his body gaurds. Nick and his Competitions.

"Go hide."

"Why?"

"Ughhh."

"Wow, Round 1 and already tapped." I said as I hood behind the curtain. While Kevin ..said something to Nick...He almost whispered it.

"Sound check is in like 5 minutes and there are some Friends we want you to meet." Oh, Kevin is good. Not real good, but he's up there.

"Really. Who's friends--" I causually bumped into Nick...like I was just walking around...

"Oh. Hey, Nick. you scared me."

"Oh, hi." He replied with a little annoyance in his voice. Couldn't he out a little more effort into just saying 'hi'.

"Nick!!" Joe creamed from a few feet away. "I want you to met somebody!!" God Joe was hyper. More hyper than usual. As Nick walked away I beamed at Kevin. But he--the boy he is--just shrugged and walked over to everyone else. And I followed. AS I approached everbybody I leant on Nick a little. Well at least he didn't mind that.

"This is Connie." Joe said with a broad and excited smile.

"Hi, I'm Nick...and you probably already know that." Demi laughed a little as Nick shoke her hand.

"Um, So De-Connie and Lola, wanna help me get ready for sound check and stuff?"

"Um, yeah sure. I'll come." Lily fixing her red wig. Big Starberry...hmm...A strawberry sounds good right now. Wow my mind is a random pie whole...pie. Ok Miley Stop.

"Connie?" I asked.

"Um..." She glanced from me to Joe.

"Whateve, Connie. You can stay here with the boys since it's your first back stage concert and everything." I started walking linked armed towards my dressing room with Lily.

As we got into the room we saw Roxy lying on _my _couch, reading TiGER beat. Every TiGER beat magazine it has the Jonas Brothers on the cover. Huh, atleast it has good posters of me.

"So let's cut to the chace. What do you wanna talk about?" Lilly asked.

"Um, Well, i just don't get what Nick's problem is? He's just ignoring me. He barely said 2 words to me. We used to have the best conversations before concerts. And funny ones too."

"No the funny ones was where Joe was included in the conversation."

"True. But still."

"Yeah, and to think you almost broke him."

"What?!"

"I mean like come on, Miley. He used to be so shy--" Lily picked up a Tortia Chip and was about two cenameters away from the cheese dip.

"Still is."

"Yeah but not as much--"

"NO!!" Roxy jumped out of her seat. Flinging the magazine up in the air, leaving it land on thecheap looking cloth on one of the coffee tables. My father ladies and gentlemen and his cheap taste.

Rozy grabbed the chip out of Lily's hand and threw it in the trash. "Trust me, that dip will leave your mouth in the toilet. Literlly."

"Haaa. Just like the time you saved the president and Miley had to eat Dog brain or something."

"Yeah, Real funny." I smirked at her.

"Anyways. He's not so shy anymore. Before he would say the stupidest things, like 'Your Pretty.' and other things because...I don't know.  
Your the only person besides his family that can actually talk to him."

"Yeah but...I just, need someone like him, Ugh, I probably sound so stupid right now sooo..sound check is probably about to start to let's get out there." I said changing the subject..

"Let's get this concert started!" Lily shouted.

As we walked outside of the room, alll we found were Stage Directors and Helpers.

"_Ah ah ah ah ah...We Got the Party with us._" I heard the music start. I can't believe this. Just can't!!

"Oh My Good! They started without me!" I screamed over the music. "And where is Connie!" I threw me hands over my head.

"If she is on stage.." Lily said in her jealu

"I'm right here guys don't worry." Demi said streching towards us from the food table. Of course, she would be there. "Sound check is starting so you better get yout there." She said pointing to the stage.

"Ya think!!"

**Demi's POV**

"_1...2...3...4" _Miley sang on and on. That's her 3rd anchour.

"Ugh, when is she gonna stop." I groaned throwing my head back onto the couch pillows.

"Don't worry, this will be her last anchour if her Dad has anything to say about it." Lily reassured me.

"But, her Dad left." Nick said butting in. Wow that's the first thing besides 'hi' Nick said to me all night.

"Then how are we gonna get home?" Lily asked.

"Um, i think he left with someone else. I'm not sure who but when I went back to our tour bus, Her limo was still here, but--" Kevin said coming around the corner and leaning against the arm on the couch.

"He just left. Not saying a word." I stated.

"I guess, but at least we get to do something after the concert instead of just going home. We get to go...do something fun!" Lily sang happily.

"A limo all to ourselves. Ahh...so what kinda fun are we gonna be up to?" I asked her not noticing the three boys hovering over us to hear.

"Well--" She started. "We could do something extremly extremly bad girly for us like go bowling, or see a movie, or a sleepover at your house, but those things i think are too bad for us." She said sarcastically.

""Sleepovers out of the picture." I replied

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because, I'm painting tomorrow at 10 in the moring. Yeah I know early, But painting's fun so--"

"How is painting fun?"

"Well, because cute colors, cute clothes...and you know, theres...painting songs."

"Painting songs?" Lily eckoed

"Yeah...like 'Grab your brush and your rollers! All you kids and all you...bowlers. Cause We're goin' painting today!" I sang playing the air drums with two pens.

Everyone burst into laughter around me. "There's another verse if you tell me something fun that we can do!"

"Eat fish." Joe blurted out. Hah..that wasn't funny.

"That's not fun." I pouted. "And why would I wanna eat fish from here anyways. It's sucks from here, get it from New England. They got the--"

"Ok, we get it." Kevin said taking a seat next to me.

"Sorry just a little cranky, havent had any coffee in like 3 hours." I groaned at him.

"Well, do you guys wanna hang out with us tonight?" Joe asked. I turned to look at Lily.

"Hmmm...We'll have to disguss that. One second." She turned to me

"Bla bla...kokosihgo..Joe...haha..higgachokie...hot digadee" I started.

"Lala...Heannah...dogensortinago...jamwamie...crayhodola...bleeblabloo...OHH! A hot dog sounds good right now." I slapped her playfully then turned back to everyone around me.

"Ahhh...sounds too dangerous." I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, you're forgetting I am D.J. Danger." Joe replied.

"Where would we be going on this dangerous event?" I asked.

"Hm...we can drive to..."

"The BEACH!! Yeah, I love the beach at night!" Lily blurted out finally.

"Yes, but we're not gonna have to get there in your tour bus are we? Because--" I asked.

"No you guys take your limo and we can take the--" Kevin started

"No, You guys can come in the limo with us. It will be so much funner."

"Funner?" Miley eckoed. Finally she was done.

"Yeah, we meaning You, Me and Connie here are gonna hang out at the beach with the J Boys."

"But what about my Dad?" She asked taking a big gulp of her water.

"He left. But left us with the limo. So it's a win-win situation. He doesn't have to spend the night with 3 hyper girls and we get to spend the evening at the beach with those three." I replied, I made myself very comfortable on the most-uncomfortable couch in the world. I would've been more comfortable if Lily didn't have her giant purse thrashing into my thiegh.

"Really." She answered slyly.

"Yeah, but before we go, you and Nick have to make up. Because we we're talking while Nick was in the bathroom and,"

"Oh, Now I have to be very careful of what time I have to go to the bathroom now." Nick retorted.

"We can't be sitting together with you to barely taking a glance in each tohers way. So we need you two to go into that room," I pointed, "and figure this thing out. while. Don't make me push and force you in there Nick either." I beamed at him.

"Fine fine. Let's go then" They headed towards the door.

"Gods, this better be short. Becuase..." Lily started but interrupted her.

"Can I go change now?" I asked her before she started to trail off in her Lily World.

"Into what. And hello..JB here?"

"So they know Miley is Hannah and I brought comfy clothes."

"You did? Seriously?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I brought my PJ bottoms, flip flops and I can wear the tank I have on now and a sweat shirt if it gets cold." She gazed at me.

"Wow, you sure are prepared. Got any thing for me in that little bag of yours?" She asked nosily.

I sighed and pulled out another purple pair of flip flips and gym shorts. She smiled as she grabbed them and we ran into the bath room.

"You plan on jogging later, Connie?" Miley asked me as she got into the car. Finally she was happy tonight. She and Nick finally made up I think because she came out of her room with Nick's arm wrapped around her waist and her smiling like she was just kissed by Chace Crawford. Hey, maybe she was kissed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I mean look at your pants, it looks like your one of those fat ladies going to the gym, then leaving five minutes after."

"Ok that was one messes up comparison; no these aren't jogging pants or whatever you call them, well they actually are but I use them as PJ bottoms." I leaned back over the seat to look at her. Yes, I was in the front seat with Joe driving. Don't I feel safe.

"Let's put some tunes on!" Joe shouted.

"Really? You're really gonna say _tunes_. But yes, let's put the radio on." i reached for some button that looked familer but Joe slaped me hand. I looked at him shocked.

"I can be in charge of that." He said fliping through the oldies stations.

"Really, you're not gonna let us decide on what we listen too. Wow i thought you were nicer." I smirked at him.

"Fine I'll go slow." A song came on.

"_BILL! I love you so, I always will_--" I started singing along to the music. Joe starred at me in awe.

"What I grew up with a big viarety of music. And plus this song was very popular on the radio when I was four, and it helped me get through a very dirastic time in my life."

"Yeah what 'dirastic' time was it?" Kevin asked from the back seat.

"I had swimmers ear, and this was the only song that didn't make me burst into tears."

"So guys, change it or keep it--?"

"CHANGE!" They all hollored in unison.

"_Ya hate cause I'm a rockstar a rockstar_.."

"CHANGE!" Lily, Miley, and I shouted before Joe could even ask.

"_I'm hot! You're cold..._"

"KEEP!!" The girls screamed again, including me.

"Fine even though we heard it--"

"So what, we made our own version about this about you...so shut up!"

"I can't believe I'm been shutted up." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Shutted Up?" Lilly eckoed taking of her bright pink wig.

"Ok, REALLY! Lily, do you wanna sing our version of the song or not?"

"Yes!" She replied.

"But you guys already missed like half the song." Miley showed us.

"Oh, well I have my iPod. So..." I plugged my iPod into the car speakers and found Burning Up.

"...

_Joe's Hot, and cool._

_funny and you know_

_that he is awesome_

_he's got us on our toes._

Demi and Lily

_we're slippin' into the lava_

_and we're trying to keep_

_from going under_

_Joe turns our temperture hotter_

_cause we're burnin' up_

_burnin' up_

_for joe jonas_

Demi and Lily for the eckoeing

_we fell (we fell)_

_so fast (so fast)_

_can't hold ourselves back_

_shirtless (shirtless)_

_red hot (red hot)_

_all by ourselves _

_gotta catch our breathe_

Demi and Lily

_we're slipping into the lava_

_and we're trying to keep_

_from goin under_

_Joe turned our temperture hotter_

_cause we're burnin' up_

_burnin' up _

_for joe jonas_

Demi and Lily

_walk in the room_

_all we can see is joe_

_starring us down_

_i wish he felt it too_

_we're slippin' into the lava_

_and we're trying to keep_

_from going under_

_Joe turns our temperture hotter_

_cause we're burnin' up_

_burnin' up_

_for joe jonas_

_we're slippin' into the lava_

_and we're trying to keep_

_from going under_

_Joe turns our temperture hotter_

_cause we're burnin' up_

_burnin' up_

_for joe jonas_

Demi

_burnin up is place tonight_

_brothers sing it loud_

_and we feelin' right_

_get up and dance_

_to try and fight with it_

_play with it for real_

_and that's no lie_

_so drop and roll_

_it's us to fly_

_cause we keep on burnin' up more more_

_i got Lily with me_

_laying it down_

_so come on lily bring the chorus around_

Demi and Lily

_we're slippin' into the lava_

_and we're trying to keep_

_from going under_

_Joe turns our temperture hotter_

_cause we're burnin' up_

_burnin' up_

_for joe jonas"_

"Whoa." Kevin beamed. "Just Whoa. I wish I had a fan song."

"You're just jealous!" Joe smirked as he pulled in a parking space at the beach. "Ok, hold on to your hats kids, they beach idea is officailly closed."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because the gate is closed, Hello!" Joe beamed at me. Ok what is with this vipe I'm getting.

"Um, Where is your adventure 'T.J. Danger' we can just climb over the gate!" I said unbuckling my seat belt.

"T.J.? It's D.J." Joe replied

"TJ, AJ, DJ..All the same..big whoop."

"Aren't you in a fabulous mood." Joe smirked at me jiggling with the keys.

"Ahh, Hello, No coffee in viens." I shrugged.

"Besides?" Lily butted in.

"5 cups. But those were this morning it wasn't like it was in the last 5 hours." I opened the door. Everyone else flooded around me.

We all starred at the waves gently crashing to shore. What a beautiful sight. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh sea air.

**Hope you liked the first chapter kids. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please it would make my ife worth living. NOT but come on..if you review I'll review on all of your stories; if you have one.**

**Pairings: **

**Jemi, Niley, Loliver, and Kevin with Somebody you guys would like to see him with.**

**It could be you paired up with him so Just REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2, A Jonas Virgin and Niafight!

**Thank You so MUCH for the generous reviews I've gotton on the first chapter: **alexandralee13**, **HSMGIRLY**, **MileyFan No.1**, **Kid4Christ**, **Mrz-Baby-girl-degrassi-luver**!** **Just thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. And the people who asked to be Kevin's 'dream girl' will be coming up in the story. I am still looking for the right person, So please keep asking if you would like to be his girl or just any other character. **

**If you do not have an account feel free to leave an anonymous review. Just remember do whatever you can And I'll reveiw and do the same to you.**

* * *

**Please Be Mine**

_by KatieMcdoodles_

**A Hannah Montana Fanfic**

**Demi's POV**

"Ok, so since we're at this beach of your's Demi, when does the fun start?" Miley asked me.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't in charge of the fun. They were." I pointed at the Jonas'

"Well get your pop star butts off the blanket and lets do something fun." Lily shouted motioning them up. As they got up I got an idea.

"We can go to Woods!!" I hollered as I jumped up off the sand.

"The woods?" Kevin looked up at me confused.

"Yeah, it's this ice cream place with all these farm animals and they have over 50 flavors!" Miley said happily."It's the best!! Great idea Demi, I mean Connie."

"It's fine you can call her by her regular name, Miley, Joe already called me Lily so--"

"But it's 11 o'clock at night. Ok, I don't thing we're gonna be served ice cream even if _we_ are the Jonas Brothers."

"Trust me Lily and Demi have there ways. Come on, get in the car. I'll--"

"No way are we trusting you to drive. Demi can drive because she knows where it is."

"Ugh, fine." Miley shrugged climbing into the back seat. I climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition.

"_Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._" The radio sang along.

"Change please." Joe asked me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I changed the station and WBeRU and one of my favorite songs came on.

"Ugh, great the same song Demi sang along to and got me in trouble be Denise." Miley groaned.

"Hey is she here right now? No! I am in control of the car so that means I am in control of the radio." I smirked back at her as I starred at the blank wet dirt road ahead of me.

I rang the doorbell 15 times already, where are they?

"Um Demi You're gonna make their parents mad." Nick sounded annoyed. Great! Now I was getting a headache.

"Their parents don't live here. Matt and Selena live her on the weekends to manage the vegetable stand and Woods."

"But it's a Tuesday night how could they be--" A girl opened the door.

"Hey Sel!! How much do you love me--We're you sleeping?" I asked her.

"Uh, no. I just finsished my 100th crunch and I heard the doorbell and thought, how could it be at 11:30 on a tuesday night? Of course I was sleeping!" She wiped her eyes.

"Ohh, somebody's cranky." Joe whined. I slapped him as Selena stepped outside.

"Who was that?" She asked me, "The voice sounded fimilar."

"Oh, it's just my friend Joe." Joe stepped into the porch light so Selena could see him. Selena awed at him.

"Is that--?? Oh my good How?" She asked excitedly

"Um, well you know Kevin. We passed by Auto Mall, and we saw Kevin and he was all 'My name is Kevin Jonas and I'd like to sell you car' But he sold us Nick and Joe instead!" Selena leaded us over the pathway to a smaller house.

"Haha, so what ice cream do you guys want?" She asked as she stepped inside the building.

"How did she know--?" Nick asked confused.

"I've known this girl forever Nick, trust me. Her ice cream cravings come at the wierdest of times." Selena told him as she got out a pad of paper.

"Um, So I'll have Cotton Candy on a plain cone, Um...Lily will have Moose Tracks on a sugar cone. Miley will have Caramel Peanut Butter Twist on a plain cone..Joe will have a pony, Nick will have some rollar skates and Kevin will just have some Starbucks."

"Ohh a pony sounds like fun." Joe sang happily as I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll have what Miley's having."

"Cookies and Cream, plain cone." Kevin said behind Joe.

"Pastachio on a sugar cone." As Selena dissappeared I leaned over the counter.

"Hey where's Matt?" I asked her as she handed me my Cotton Candy ice cream.

"Um he's out with his skater friends you know." She sounded nervous. _Why?_

"Hm, really? Not with anyother female, I suppose?" I asked her slyly as she handed out everyone's icecream.

"Ugh, Okay! He's with Ashlynn. Ya happy."

"Ashlynn? _Our _Ashlynn? The one that works at Starbucks Ashlynn? How come you hid it?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to know a guy I dated, new girlfriend. So that's why."

"Girlfriend?!" Lily and I both said in unison. I dated Marshall first in Freshman year but I wasn't friends with Lily then, then she dated him for about 3 month then they took some time. They haven't talked since.

"And that's 14.50 please" I put my ice cream on the counter and dug through my purse, I got out 15 and gave it to her.

"Did you guys raise the prices?" Miley asked her, grabbing a bunch of napkins for the ride home. Selena nodded and headed out the door and walked back up to her home. "Bye!!" She waved as she opened the door.

"Hold this." I gave my ice cream to Joe and went to the back of the car. "Hey Kevin a little help here!" I tried to put the key in the door but it wouldn't work. But Kevin pooped open the truck with a push of a button.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked my bitting into his cone. I gaurentee that my ice cream is either eaten or metled.

"Opening the tailgate for us to sit on." I replied, moving a bunch of papers and a spare tire out of the way.

"I don't think we're all gonna be able to sit on that." Kevin said helping me with the spare tire.

"Then us girls can sit on the tail gate while you guys sit on the cement, because you three sat on the blanket while we sat on the cold sand. Got it?" That came out a little harsher than it should've.

"Joe? What happened to my ice cream. It looks smoshed?" I inspected his then looked back at mine.

"It melted?" He answered shrugging.

"Yeah yeah, likely story. Have you ever had cotton candy ice cream before?"

"Um no."

"Miley I think we've got ourselves a Cotton Candy virgin." Miley looked shocked. "I didn't know they still exsisted. Hm..." Miley said shocked as she took a seat behind Kevin on the tail gate. "How but since little strange, sneaky Joe here took a bite...Yeah we know you did, you two switch. Demi can have your Caramel Peanut Butter Twist, and you can have her Cotton Candy."

"Ohh, is that's a good idea. I haven't had Caramel Twist in 4 months at least." I said happily taking the ice cream from Joe.

"But--" Joe protested. I took a big lick of the caramel, "HmHmmHmmm" I beamed at him.

"Your fault." Miley smirked at Joe

"How is my fault--" He started to protest again.

"Eat your ice cream Joe." Kevin comanded. "So how come we took this car instead of the limo? Last time I checked we were gonna ride in the limo."

"Um I really do not know. We should've brought the limo so we wouldn't be sitting ontop of each other." Lily beamed at Miley and I, checking her phone.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked her crypticly, starring at her aweing at her phone.

"Amber and Ashley have two new members, Angela and Breanna but they call her Andrea to be the 'Fab Four'" She told me

"What!? Who the heck are they?" I asked her confused.

"Um, supposedly Angela is 16 but, " She excited confused look turned to a smile, "Breanna is 14!! And she's gonna be a fresh next year!"

Miley and I just looked at each other starstruck.

"Ok I'm confused. And please tell me this conversation we are having won't turn into nailpolish and make-up, please tell me it won't." Joe protested.

"No it won't--and Oh My God!!" I pointed at his face aimlessly like a four year old making fun of a clown. I was starring at his nose that had a clup of ice cream that he doesn't seem to know about. "Get your camera!!" I screamed at Miley

She handed me her CoolPix and I snapped a quick picture (as I was laughing histerically the whole time), I showed him the picture.

"How did I not feel that on my nose?" He asked me retorically.

"Um, maybe because you have the mind of a two year old, and when little kids have sticky hands they--"

"Jam hands, Ok I do not have Jam hands on my nose...and that makes _no _sense at all."

* * *

"Hi Mr. Stewrart. Is Miley upstairs?" I asked him as he boiled hot dogs I'm guessing are for us.

"Yeap she is." He said smiling at me unfreezing some buns. _Who freezes buns for a hot dog? _Not me.

"Um, Mr. Stewart, you do know that Miley and I have ordered pizza, chinese food, and mounds and mounds of candy for this al-nighter." I told him.

"Yeah, but Miley was hungry and didn't feel like waiting for you and Lily so I made her and you guys hotdogs until the pizza and other stuff get here." He replied.

"Ohh! Then good. I'll be upstairs." He nodded at me as I made my way through the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Daddy!!" I heard Jackson scream as I was half way up the stairs. I opened the door to Miley's room and saw her lying straight across her orange bed flipping through the channels.

"Hi Miley." I said to her lying my bag down on her furry pink chair. She turned to me and smiled.

"Help me pick out something to watch until Lily get's here, or we can play a game, like '1, 2, 3'?" She asked me happily

"Can't already played 'one, two, three' today." I answered as I climbed on the bed next to her. "Oh, Hi Nick. I didn't know you we're here." I sat up as I looked down at him flipping through some song book on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm here." As he said that I felt extremly awkward

"Um, I'm sorry to entrude if this was you know..."

"Oh definitly not. I was just coming over to see her Dad and to show him some chords for a new song." He answered not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Oh well now I don't feel so strange." I said releved, "Um let me see." I said grabbing the controller from Miley.

"So who'd you play '1, 2, 3.' with?" She asked me. Taking a bite of some popcorn.

"Um, Dallas." I replied skipping through channels, I stopped on Warners Brothers (28 on Direct TV) Gossip Girl was on.

"Oh right so who's your new husband?" She asked.

"Um, this guy in his early 20's. Blond hair, very hot. And that's all I know." I answered her.

"Ok, I'm confused. What's 1, 2, 3??" Nick asked us cryptically.

"It's this game, And you have to be outside or near a window where a lot of people walk by, And you go '1' and the next guy that walks by you can choose to marry, but if you say pass, that leaves you with '2' or '3', but if you put down '2' that automatically leaves you with choice number '3'." Miley explained to him as he nodded blankly at her.

"Sounds like fun." He responded sarcastically

"Aww, Chace Crawford. I coud just die looking into his eyes." Miley dreamed as she starred quietly into the TV.

"He's that ugly, huh." Nick said sarcastically but Miley picked up a hand full of popcorn and threw it at his bushy head of hair.

"Um what would you guys like to drink?" Jackson, Mr. Stewart, Lily said bursting through the door holding a food tray full of condiments and our hotdogs.

"My little servants has arrived!" Miley sang sarcastically. "Finally, you showed up Lily!" She said to Lily who ran over to where we were sitting.

"Um, Well I'll have a Moutin Dew, Miley will have a Coke, and Nick will have a beer."

"What!? NO! I don't drink beer, Beer's BAD!!" Nick protested loudly _and _nervously.

"Don't worry Nick. That's just Demi's sense of humor. You'll get warned by signs before it comes." Mr. Stweart conforted Nick.

"Yes The animals will start to shiver." I started

"The ocean becomes rapidly wild." Miley said taking her hotdog from the tray.

"And what will you have Lily?" Jackson asked her.

"Oh, um. I think I'll have a beer." Lily demanded, We all laughed for a little bit.

"We aren't laughing at you Nick." Miley tried to calm down a little.

"I think I was." I stated taking a bit of my hotdog.

"Me too." Lily said with a little chukle as she squeezed ketchup on her hot dog. "Okay you and Demi have a serious problem." She said randomly.

"Um, what's our problem? We like mustard on our hot dogs?" Miley said still laughing 'at' Nick.

"No, not that, the fact that we have Hot dog appetizer's for our appetizer. Then we have a round of pizza, then chink food, and we have an endless supply of candy or other junk."

"Well, we like our options. But sorry kids, I forgot to order the chinese food. So it's just pizza and other junk." Miley said flipping through the channels again.

"Oh put it to 378 (Lifetime), guess what movie is on?" Lily shreeked. We all looked at her waiting for an answer, "They way we were!"

"So?" Miley asked her

"We've seen that movie like a million times. But if there is nothing on I'm up for a good Hollywood love story." I stated finsihing my delicous hot dog.

"Oh how about these fat ladies!" Miley jumped

"Um no we watch these fat ladies bickering over which spice to put in the darn food a million times also. Let's find some other fat people to watch."

"How bout that Mother and Daughter from Rome or Greece or something. The daughter always is humming and the Mother just get's so angry and blabs on and on..." They all looked at me confused like they were solving the National Treasure of something, "Ehh, nevermind."

"How bout this show, the one where Trump guy goes 'You're Fired!'. I'm telling you there's a story somewhere." Miley questioned

"Yeah the story is you calling yourself Mrs. Donald Trump for the night." Lily retorted. Miley smirked at her then turned her attention to Nick

"So when ya leaving?" Smooth Miley.

"Um, As soon as Joe pages me." Nick looked at her concerned, "Why? You want me to go?" He asked supicously

"No you can totally stay, but it's just kinda strange 3 girls one boy. How bout you invite--What's that beeping noise??"

"That's me." Nick said looking aimlessly at his pager. Wow that was strange, he was just talking about Joe paging him then his pager goes off.

_Strange_

"Joe said he's coming over with something and so is Kevin?" Nick read baffled

"Really?" I asked slyly.

"Oh shut up Demi." Lily smirked at me.

"So what have we settled on?" Miley asked me.

"Um, the famous, most amazing, 50's or 40's show in the history..of...ever, The Donna Reed Show!!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ohh!! Where did you find this? This is like an all time classic!" Miley became excited.

"What's an all time classic?" We all turned to Nick,

"How lost can you be?" Miley questioned Nick

"Sorry I'm not one of those people that watches old TV shows." He replied

"A Donna Reed Niafight and a Cotton Candy Virgin. Wow the Jonas' are more strange and sheltered than I thought." I smirked. "Hey where is all the appetizers? No poptarts, lucky charms, marshmallows?? Where is our classic cereal combo? Where is the--"

"I'm not kidding, Joe. It's the girl that they were talking about last night!!" Kevin protested as they came stubling through the door, but they stayed in the hallway.

"Oh My God! We've been here before." He still had his back facing us.

"I regconize that tree!!" Kevin protested.

"That is not the same girl, For god's sake, Miley Demi," He turned to us, frustrated. "What did the girl that was out with that..um guy...and her name was Angela..Ashley..??"

"Ashlynn?" Miley answered.

"Yeah, that's her! I swear to god and hope to die, Joe! It's her!"

"Um it's Cross my heart and hope to die." Lily said softly.

"What is this about?" Miley asked again, jumping off the bed.

"Kevin thinks he met his dream girl. He thinks it's that girl you guys were talking about last night. Is it?"

"Um, what does she look like?" I asked them.

"First can we come in? I don't feel like standing in the hallway." Kevin asked.

"Yeah only if you come barring Pizza and what's in the brown bag?" I asked Joe.

"Um a salad" He said curtly. Miley, Lily, and I exchanged a puzzeled look and then turned back to Joe.

"Lettuce, tomatoe, Italian dressing..." He looked at Kevin who just shrugged and then he sat down on the ground next to Nick, "Don't worry it's for me."

"Good more pizza for us!" Miley sang as she popped open the cover. "Hey, where are our drinks?" She asked herself.

"Well, What does she look like!!" I asked impatiantly changing the subject.

"She has shoulder curly/waving black hair. She looks about 20." Kevin responded

"Nope not her, Ashlynn is only 15 but she looks 19, and Ashlynn has long light brown hair. So that's a no-no. I think your thinking of Allie. She's my sister's best friend." I replied

"Ooo!! Looks like Kevin fallen flat on his face." Joe teased. "Poor bwaby Kevin."

"Poor little 2 year old Joe, teasing his brother. Shame on Joe!" I teased Joe back.

"So, what are we watching? " He asked.

"A classic, The Donna Reed Show!" Lily shreeked.

"Lady of the first century, She cooked and cleaned for her life. Her husband, daughter, son, ate donuts happily as well as four triple stacked cakes, oh can ya get me another poptart Nick?"

"Wow, sounds like one hell of a show." We all turned to Kevin

"Kevin, I'm appauled. I've never heard you swore before!"

"Except that one time, when he said blabla.FU. Now that was funny." Joe chuclked loudly

"Haha, Hey, how was that painting thingy you were doing today?" Kevin asked me reaching for another peice of pizza.

"Um well you know. I did some painting sang songs, played games after we finished and got engaged. Well _I _got engaged." I answered his question.

"You got _engaged_?" Joe asked

"Yeah, you never heard of the game 1, 2, 3? What is with the Jonas'! Donna Reed, Cotton Candy and now 1, 2, 3." I answered him acting shocked.

"So, Demi tell them the lucky man, Nick and I know. But _they _don't." Miley demanded

"Well, he's gorgeous. Got blond hair, bright brown eyes. In his early 20's." I explained.

"You don't even know his name? Sounds like a match made in heaven." Joe retorted picking at his 'salad'

"Well, Dallas thought it was more of a Matt but I thought he was more of a Logan--"

"Drinks!" Jackson came stumbling through the door.

"Whoa there. I pay you good money to bring us drinks, we don't want them to be spilled now do we?" Miley joked as she leaped to her feet.

"Haha, oh great more people I have to please." Jackson groaned taking a glance in Joe and Kevin's direction.

"Now Now, Be polite." Miley demanded softly again, "It is your punishment remeber."

Jackson groaned a couple more times, "What would ya like?" He asked

"What do you have?" Kevin asked him back.

"What would you like?" Jackson got irrated more

"What do you have?" Kevin asked back

"They should seriously take this on the rode." I whispered to Joe.

He chuckled and didn't feel like listening to the 5 year olds, "I'll have a Red Bull."

"We don't have that, sorry it's Miley/Hannah's fault." Jackson said immaturly pointing to a moaning figure. "Daddy' says."

"Um, then I'll have a..." He glanced at the tray Jackson was holding. "Moutin Dew."

"My Oh My. You little copy-cater." I teased.

Jackson looked over at Kevin, "So?" He demanded impatiantly

"Um, Got any Coke?"

"Sweet Niblets! What does this look like?" Jackson said rudely holding up Miley's coke.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Lily asked. I knew exactly what she was thinking by the look on her face. Sneaky and Pleasure and picturing Jackson in an outfit.

"We should dress you up in a maids outfit if you don't behave properly." I taunted

"And put it on the internet and send it to millions and millions of people." Miley mocked taking her's and Nick's soda of the tray before Jackson headed out the door again.

"This pizza is delish, Where'd you get it Demi?" Miley asked me.

"Village Pizza, off of Peach street."

"But how come they brought it in?" Lily asked confused.

"We got it from Miley's Dad," Kevin answered.

"_Get down with me, Miss New booty! Get it together and bring_--"

"Hello?" I answered my phone. "Um, no Madison I'm not with him...What?...Put Dallas on the phone...Hi D, I think our little girl has fallen in love with a picture...I know right...How did she get in my room?...Ha, ok bye. Love you too." I turned around to see everyone staring at me and Joe practically throughing himself over the chair and killing himself over something very funny.

"What?" I asked him almost cracking up myself just looking at his face.

"Your ri-ringtone..." He said holding in his laughter.

"Hey, That was my favorite song when I was 14!"

"I still can't believe you haven't changed that thing." Miley retorted.

"Fine you people don't like it I'll change it right now." I beamed at them. I clicked a few buttons, and was done. "Call me, Miley or Lily, or...yeah one of you's."

"Nice sentence." Nick said sarcastically.

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven_" My phone sang.

"Ohh, Good choice Demi..Ok call me back when you hear _my_ new ringtone!" Miley said into her phone apparantly leaving a message.

"What song is that?" Joe asked.

"Um, your Guardian Angel by The Redjumpsuit Apparatus. It's a really good song...good message..." I explianed softly.

"Um, Nick, Joe, we have to go. Dad just paged me saying we have to be there like now. It's about our upcoming tour in two weeks."

"Great, bussiness over pleasure. Always that stuff...Well, sorry guys can't stay any longer." He said slowly getting up off his pillow.

"Bye Miley, Lily, Demi." Nick waved patting Lily and I on the shoulder and stood next to his brothers.

"Bye..." Joe waved at me and they were out the door.

"And then there were 3." Miley stated slouching in her pillows.

There was a knock on the door, Mr. Stewart opened the door holding Kevin and Joe's drinks but sighed as he noticed they were gone.

"Miley I got a call from Steve, yes what a joy it was, and I need to talk to you about something." He said putting the soda's on Miley's nightstand.

"Uh, ok. Be right back guys."

* * *

**Author's Note: Why did The Daddy Jonas wanna talk to the Brother's about their upcoming tour? What did 'Steve' talk about with Miley's Dad. Is it about the same thing. Will Kevin find his dream girl? **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. It doesn't really have any drama or anything it's just a little cliff hanger and nail bitter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. I love you guys, I really do.**

**Have fun this week :) **

**KatieMcDoodles, and Oreosunbun (**The same person...LOL..not LOL but...LOL...i'm losing my train of thought...**) really appreciate you readers.Review Review Review...If I haven't said that enough already.**

**Bye Bye.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi, Fanfiction Readers!** I am very sad, but I'm trying not to show it. I wish I could be more on Fanfiction. I really do. I see stories that are published, let's say today and they only have 1 chapter and they have over 15 reviews already. I wish I had that. I work as hard as those writers! So promise me this, and only this, just review please please. I only have two stories out and already thinking of deleting them both. Should I? You tell me. I know I gotta find you, is horrible! I read it today, and saw how bad I wrote it. I was just learning then, that was about 2 months ago, and boy was I bad. So if you think the same I'm deleting both stories and starting fresh. Totally new. If no one reviews or messages me, in 6 hours, I'm deleting my stories and starting fresh. New Account, Penname and Story. If that happens I will keep you updated on my new Idea, so tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 3, Bebo, Tobby, Bebo

**Author's Note: OMJ! I love you guys so much. But I am a little jealous of other people getting 45 reviews when I get 1. I'm sad, do you wanna see me sad? I didn't think so. So I'm making a little rule. 10+ REVIEWS to get the next chapter and boy I'm I gonna keep you on a nail bitter. Boy, Boy, Boy, This is why I love writing. Clif Hangers and Tormenting my readers. MWaHaHaHa, I'm evil, but just don't remind me. Okay, well for those people who did review and did favorite...(Sorry guys, I'm giving you the guilt trip and now I feel guitly for giving you guys, you nice, nice guys, the guilt trip.) Here is a list of appreciation:** Miley No. 1 Fan, 0o SillyLilly o0, alexandralee13, Kid4Christ, Mrz-Baby-Girl, Sophie (anon.), randommuffinluver (anon.), idestryouall, xXHotMessXx, **and **hellolove. **Thank you so much!! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!! You guys ROCK!! I need 25 reviews...for the next chapter..I have 15 now, so if i get 10 more I'll have 25...YEAH!**

**But thank you guys for taking the time of your busy day to read my, yes my own original story. I hope you like this chapter!! **

**Dedicated to my friend: **Kid4Christ** You truely are a great person!. **Kid4Christ** Reviewed every chapter so far, but still just fantastic! I love ya, Lexi!! BFFFF oh yeah, that's a lot of 'F's!! Love ya!!** I've said that a lot but...LOVE YA!!

* * *

**Please Be Mine**

_by KatieMcdoodles_

**A Hannah Montana Fanfic**

**Miley's POV**

I stepped out of the hallway and followed my Dad into the den, which we hardly use, "So what's up, Doc?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You're being cute?--Anywho, I talked to Steve today." He replied with a little annoyense in his voice.

"That's what I heard on the streets." I joked around again but by the look on my father's face he didn't think it was funny.

"Focus please." He said getting more irrated every second, rolling his eyes over the room, with a look saying 'I'm gonna remodle this room' and turn it into some kind of man cave, a place only for him.

"I am a camera." I said, waiting for the info.

"Okay, So I had a call with Steve today," I nodded in agreement, "Well, you know how he and the board had to wait until you had an answer about your next tour?"

"Yeah?? And?" I asked impatiantly

"Well, they had a meeting with Paul Jonas --The Jonas Brother's manager and dad-- and they are going on tour also, since the last tour with them during winter was such a big hit, they want to do it again...They need an answer from me and you first before signing any papers and contracts."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to wait until Friday to hear from us." He stated moving magazines around the coffee table.

"Oh, well. How long will this tour of there be?" I asked, "Because I just got back from a couple of benifit concerts last night Dad, I don't wanna leave for 3 months again. Because 3 months for a tour is a little outrageous. I know benifit concerts are for charity and there only in like 17 places but--"

"Is this a yes?" He questioned my questions

"Um, I don't know Dad, just tell me how long it's gonna be. But if it's the only thing to my career ontop, I'll do it, but--" I was losing my train of thought, I don't wanna leave my friends for another long period of time again. My house, everything.

"It's 1 month and 1 and a half weeks."

_That wasn't so bad, it's not like the last tour._

"But the--" He began

"There's a 'but'?" I asked him

"It's a good but," I nodded for him to go on, "There are 2 buses this time, and this time our bus isn't so noticeable, you know, it's not all purple and flashy. It's plain black. One bus is our sleeping relaxing bus and the other is a recording bus for us to share with the boys. They have there own sleeping bus as well, because that would just be weird all of us on one bus."

"Wow, 1 plus month. I'm not gonna see Oliver, Lily, or even Demi for over a month!" I screamed sadly.

"Um, not exactly." He said softly

"Oh great, what right after I'm going away to Europe or ..." I whined

"No, we have one more bunk left on our bus, you get to choose who you want to take. Anyone, or Jackson could stay here --"

I screamed happily, "OMJ!! So if Jackson doesn't want to come I can take Lily AND Demi!!" I screamed four more times, as my Dad laughed at my happiness,

"But only if Jackson doesn't want to come. If he says no then--"

"JACKSON!!" I screamed as I rushed out of the doorway.

I rushed up the stairs and stumbled into my bedroom forgetting that Lily and Demi we're there watching some show. I plumped myself on my orange fluffy bed and wiggled my body and around and screamed happily into my pillow. I looked up smiling histaractly, I looked down and found two teenage girls, mouths full of popcorn, looking blankly at me.

"What are you so excited about, Miss. Jamie Sulivan." Demi referenced, which I did not understand one bit.

"A Walk to Remember?" Lily asked her not paying any attention to me.

"Yeah, but that was a very bad reference." Demi replied.

"Ah, Hello!! Exciting news need to be told!!" I screamed to get their full attention.

"Shoot!" Lily shouted, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Well, you know how I might've been going on a tour in 2 weeks. Well, I was going to say no because I don't feel like spending so much time away from home and all, but since the last tour with the Jonas Brother's was such a big hit, they want to do it again since the boys are going on a tour themselves."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa...I'm missing the good part? Are you going on a tour with the Jonas Brothers or are they going on one themselves??" Demi asked me crypticly.

"Yeah, I'm going, but that's not the good part--"

"Aww, the place where Niley or..Nannah was born. Wow You and Denise will be the only girls. 2 girls against...7+ boys." Lily stated happily, then shockingly.

"Ah, not 2 girls 4 girls. And Jackson isn't comming so that makes it 6 boys." I told them seeing if they'd catch on. I shifted around on my bed, and Demi gave me a dirty look because I just broke one of the Movie Jam rules.

"Oh, So Kamya or whatever her name is coming?" Lily asked slyly. I could've sworn there was the slightest glimpse of sadness in her voice and eyes.

"No, She only goes to the shows when they are in California." I replied

"Well, then who else is coming?" Demi asked me confused.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!! YOU TWO!!" I screamed as they looked at each other shocked but a happy shock.

We all jumped up and started happy dancing.

"Are you serious!!" Demi screamed

"Oh My!! Wait!!" We stopped dancing and screamed and plumped down on the floor laughing histericaly. As we found ourselves, Lily asked, "But what will we tell our Mom's and Dad's?"

"Um, make up something." I shrugged.

"I'm going on a roadtrip with Miley's Dad, Lily, Jackson, and Miley, so then we'll be in New england for a good 3 weeks then go siteseeing. Miley's Dad is paying for most of it. You can only reach me on my cell or hotel room." Demi played around with lies.

"That's perfect and of course they'll insist of giving us money and I'll take some out of my bank book...Screaming again?" Lily asked enjoying Demi's lie.

"Duh!!" I retorted jumping to me feet. After hours and hours of laughing and picking out want we are going to do on this tour of ours.

**Demi's POV**

"Hey, you never told us what happened with you and Nick in that room." I asked Miley as I lyed on the floor starring up at Miley's ceiling.

"Uh, well there wasn't much to talk about." Miley hesited and her body formed stiff after I asked her this.

"Come on, we're your best friends Miley, speak up." Lily insisted.

"Fine, but as long as...you let me have the bottom bunk." Miley hangled.

"You are really bad a bargering, you do know that." I smirked at her as I shifted in my covers. "So come on! We need the dish. We, or I since Lily and Oliver are all lovey dovey, I need some _love _stories. I need real life, not in movies..."

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you...and Lily you forgot to call Ollie last night, remember you said you would call him, well atleast--"

"Getting off the subject here people!" I screamed as Miley talked on about Oliver and Lily. I noticed her look, "I'm sorry, just I'm not in the loop."

"What loop?" Lily asked me as she sat up against Miley's bed.

"You know. You and Oliver are _always _together. Miley and Nick are just starting and well, I don't have that and It's just depressing since Cody left."

"Wow, that's one heck of a way to say you miss Cody." Miley said softly

"I don't miss Cody, I just miss falling alseep on someones shoulders. being kissed good night and all that stuff--Just get on with the story please." I asked her impatiantly.

"Yeah, but are you sure." She said concerned, "Because You'll have that someday--"

"Please." I said "Just go on with the story." I said picking a spot on the ceiling.

"Okay so we blabed on and on argueing about this and that, then your not gonna believe this," Her face light up tens times brighter, "He told me he loved me."

"What!?" I asked excitedly

"No way!!" Lily screamed

"Yes way!!" She screamed back.

"So what did he say exactly, did he just come out and say I love you Miley or did he say something just unexpected."

"Well, of course it was unexpected, Lily. They were fighting for god's sake!" I retorted.

"Well, not exactly. We we're arguing and I was saying, 'why do you care' and stuff like that then, he hesitated for a good minute and then he said, and i quote, 'Because, I love you, you idiot!'"

"Oh My God!!" Lily and I said in harmony and we jumped on her and knocked her down in a big bear hug.

"Oh whoa, You had a better reaction then I had." We stopped hugging her right after that comment, we looked at her blankly, "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing, I took a minute to process it, but than...Eh, I told the same thing, and I don't wanna spoil it."

"Yes, we get the picture you made out for about 5 minutes, then walked out." Lily smirked as she flung her covers of her body.

"Get dirty image out of my head please. Cold shower, ugh, thinking of Europe, my tour in europe...ahh europe."

"Okay so shopping at Woodbridge Mall tommorow at five?"

"Ah, Yeah sure whatever!!" Lily jumped up

"Yeah, but I've gotta get home, This whole thing with Madison, She is curently obsessed with--" I began

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you_--"

"Hello?" I answered before my phone could ring any longer.

"Hi, Um I think you better get down here and talk to Madison. She's like sleeping in your room, 90 percent because she's inlove with a picture and 3 percent because she loves the smell of your covers and 7 percent because she misses you." Dallas spoke into her cell phone because I could hear the road action in the background.

"What? What picture, Dallas?" I asked her stepping of the air matress

"The picture from some Jonas Brother's concert you went to with the Jonas Brothers and little Frankie, the kid that's about Maddie's age." She replied

"Oh, well, what's the big deal."

"Um, because some women called saying if they could have a play date, I think it was Mrs. Denise Jonas. And how did they know--"

"Oh My God!" I said slowly. "I'll be right there." I hung up my fancy flip phone and shoved it into my purse.

"What's up at the Lovato house?" Miley asked me gathering my clothes.

"Um, Madison apparently fell inlove with Frankie, because I have a picture of me and him together."

"Wow. Well see ya at five tomorrow." Lily told me airing out our matress. I waved and ran into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Um, yes, Hi Mr. Jonas, is Mrs. Jonas around? I'm Connie from a concert I met her at..." Dallas hovered over me to hear, I starred down at a very esatic loooking 7 year old.

"Ah, yes. Connie, hold on a momment please."

"Okay..." I gave a quick wipe over the picture I was holding and put it back where it was.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jonas? Hi this is Connie, Connie Sweetin, from a couple of nights ago." I explained to her hoping she would remeber me.

"Ah, Connie! Nice to talk to you."

"Thank you, I heard that you and your son Frankie, talked to my Mother. Is that true?" I asked her politly

"Yes, yes. Frankie got his ear talked to about you and your sister by one of his brothers."

"Really, well I heard Frankie wanted to meet Madison." I said sitting on my bed and resting my head in between my pillows, Madison's smile was very broad.

"Oh, yes he is very excited. But is that okay? He can't stop talking about when he mets her, if he ever does."

"Oh, that's completely fine. He can totally met with Madison. Whatever time is good for you is good for me." Madison's face light up even brighter.

"Ah, sure, Could I talk to your Mother first?"

"Yes, Hold on please." I said trying my best to be polite and try not to make any jokes. Well, any dirty jokes.

I got up of my bed and ran across my house calling my Mom aimlessly. As soon as I found her Dallas handed her the phone, and I whispered who it was.

Madison wraped her arm around my Mother's leg and held it tight as my Mother talked into the wirelesss phone. I waited for her to say good bye then my face light up as Madison came running towards me for a big hug.

"Thank you Demi!!" Her voice was muffled, because of my hair.

"Ah, anything for you." As she pulled away I glansed up at my Mother, "So when?"

"Um, One question first? Why did she call you Connie?" My Mother asked my with a baffled

"Uh, Because they must of heard Miley or Lily call me that as a reference i guess, I really don't mind being called that."

"Oh, okay." I could tell by her town she didn't buy it, because she didn't know Miley and Lily or even me went to Jonas concert. "So tommorow 1 o-clock your going over to the jonas house to drop off Madison and stay there for a while okay."

"OMJ!! I get to go to the Jonas house! OMJ!!" I acted shocked, because really, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Your a really good actor." Dallas whispered into my ear, she knew something.

I knudged her ellbow and walked back into the kitchen to get some coffee.

* * *

"Now, You be polite to this Frankie ok, because I know you can be a little bossy." I instructed her over the radio

"_Let go..let go...jump in...just get in, it's alright...there's beauty in a breakdown_"

"I know, Demi! But you will stay for a while right?" She asked childishly

"Yes I am, don't worry, I wanna talk to someone about something." I looked back in the review mirror at Madison. I pulled into a space outside of what my Mother's directions said would lead me too. "We're here!"

"We're here!" Madison eckoed excitedly.

"Yes yes," I toke the keys out of the ignition and unbukled the seat belt, I opened the car door and rushed to Madison's door to help her out

"Why did you park on the side of the street instead of the driveway?" Madison asked me as I unbuckled her seat belt and helped her out of her boosterseat.

"Uh, because I didn't want to block anybody."

"Oh." She replied confused as we walked up the carbol stone walkway, up to the door.

I rang the doorbell and laughed as Madison's face light up as Frankie looked through the window, smiled broadly and ran to go get someone. I'm guessing his Dad, Mom, or even one of his Brothers.

The door opened all the way and revealed little Frankie, and Denise. "Hello! You must be Connie's little sister, Madison!" Denise kneeled down beside her, She turned her face to me and smiled, "Hello Connie!" She greeted

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas. Madison is looking forward to this playdate a lot." I put my shoulder and knelt down also, as Denise made her way to a complete stand.

Madison nodded in agreement, smiling largly. "So, is this little Frankie I see?" I asked the small boy standing in front of me. He smiled and nodded, I pulled my body up to a stand and looked down at the two, shaking each other's hands like little bussiness partners.

"They are just too cute," I exclaimed, "Hey, Frankie!! Madison brought her Webkinz for you two to play with!"

His face light up brighter than ever, "Really, Connie!!" He screamed, as Madison held up a totebag with a Frog, and little rabbit's head sticking out, even though there were about 25 in there. I watched them run inside the house and up the stairs grinning and laughing aimlessly.

Denise pulled away, and welcomed me in. I followed into the kitchen noticing every plack, and golden record hanging on the wall. Denise offered me a stool near the island and I glady accepted, plopping my butt on the chair.

"Ah, I haven't had guest over in a long time sooo, Would you like anything to drink or...?" Denisie asked me cleaning up some spilt sugar on the counter, "soda, Lemenade, Water?"

"Soda would be fine." I told her looking around the kitchen, She walked towards the stainless steal fridgerator and searched around for a soda of some sort. "That was real good idea to bring Madison's Webkinz Connie! Frankie has over 25. But whada' gotta do? Next year he'll hate those and be in love with something totally different." She said in all one breathe opening a can of Red Bull, even though that isn't soda,

"Oh, I sure know what'cha mean, When I was their age, I went through a phase of Polly Pockets. Ever single gizmo or gadget. But, It wasn't my idea, it was all Maddie's." I explained taking the Red Bull Denise had offered,

"Really, oh that's nice of her. So you really don't have to stay around, I, Paul, and Frankie's brother's are always around."

"Um, that's fine I actually--" I began but I was interruped by Frankie and Maddie.

"Come on, Connie!!" They motioned me up the stairs, I glanced at Denise she smiled and turned away to get to her work. I grabbed my Red Bull, and slowly made my way around couches, seats, and other Living room furniture.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." I said slowly making my way up the stairs just to urke them. As I was three steps from the second floor the pulled me up practically spilling my drink, "Slow down!" I hollered at them as they pulled me along, well mostly Madison pulling me as Frankie whiped around the corner.

"You slow down ya die!" Someone shouted behind me,

"You slow down in heels ya die also." I spun around letting go of Madison's hand, I saw Kevin walking towards me with a water bottle in his hand. "Kevin!"

"Slow down, speed up, die awkwardly." He smirked as he walked faster, "Demi!" He said catching on.

"Okay, let's stop with this name game please." I bugged him, as He opened his arms for a hug. We walked to where Madison and Frankie were, with Kevin's arm wrapped around my neck. It felt nice to be in his amrs, but no way would I want to stay like this. We are friends that's all.

I headed into a room where all the rucas was coming from and I saw all the webkinz in the world it seemed were spread out on the floor.

"Look Look!!" Madison pulled me over to the computer, and this Webkinz world server was up. "I need help on something! I keep trying to move my piggy around but it won't let me!!" Madison whined as I sat down on the chair infront of the desk.

"Hold on. Okay, just be patiant." I picked up the mouse and tried to move it around, it went one place but then stopped. Strange, I picked it up one more time and juggled with the ball inside to get a compartment open around it. I saw the problem right away, There was guck and stuff around the ball thingy, I reached for a tissue and cleaned it up. "There all set!"

"Wow, you some computer wiz?" Kevin asked me throwing his water bottle up in the air and then watching it fall to the ground.

"Uh, not really. I'm just on the computer a lot. So any problems I figure out easily." I explained. "So, can I talk to you for a second though, Kevin?" I asked him streching from my chair.

"Yeah, sure what's it about?" He asked, as we stepped outside the room.

"Um, well you know that Tour you guys are going on with 'Hannah'?" He nodded in agreement with a baffled expression, "Well, her brother isn't coming and there are 5 bunks in her bus..."

"I don't get where this is going?"

"She's taking Me and LOLA!!" I screamed softly in all one breathe.

"Whoa! You guys are coming on tour with us?" He asked shocked, but a happy and excited shock.

"Yeah! Me and the girls are going shopping later to you know buy stuff." Nick walked behind Kevin as I said this, he realized I was there and slowly came back with a puzzeled look.

"Demi?!"

"Hi Nick." I greeted, buy the 'what are you doing here' look on his face, "Madison my sister is over playing with Frankie...Okay Kevin what's so funny? Joe's right behind me isn't he?"

I turned around to see Joe standing there his hands in some sorta praying mode. "Hi Demi." He waved.

"Joe." I nodded at him acting smug.

"_I will never let you fall. i'll stand up with you forever i'll_--" My cell phone rang,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh Demi! Um, It's Lexi! Miley and Lily moved the mall thing to earlier." My friend Lexi spoke into her phone.

"What's the new time?" I asked walking slowly away from the brothers.

"2:30..." She saidly slowly. "Ohhh! And it's Tobby!"

"What??" Lexi was the most random-est person I knew. She would blurt out anything anywhere.

"Remeber you used to call Joe Jonas a nickname for about 4 months because--And remeber you forgot the name or someone did."

"Okay, Lexi listen to me and listen hard. I remeber about Tobby McGuire! And it was Allie that forgot not me. I would never forget that I called Joe that!" I snapped.

"Sorry! Um, so I'll see you at 2:30 then."

"Um, you probably won't see me until three, because I'm with Madison at a friend's then I gotta go home get ready shower and all that crap, so...Bebo!"

"Bebo!" She laughed and hung up the phone. I turned around and almost fell on Joe.

"You called me Tobby McGuire?" He smirked

"Um, Maybe." I heard Kevin chuckle loudly and Nick just snorted. "Uh, Kevin. Can you tell them what I told you, I have to go get ready for something." I explained.

"Uh, sure." He answered,

I went inside the study, where Maddie and Frankie were playing. "Maddie, I'm gonna leave--"

"Yeah, bye!" She said quickly, I turned to Kevin and he just shrugged, "Well, buhbye boys,"

I looked across at them, "Kevin...Nick...and Tobby!" Nick and I burst out laughing while Joe stood there deminished.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Joe whined as I took a gulp of my Red Bull,

"Bebo, Tobby, Bebo!" I started walking away smiling largely at him. He had another confused expression,

"What is Bebo??" He started jogging towards me.

"Goodbye Joseph." I chuckled as I head out the door, with him rushing behind me.

"Your being avasive!" He whimpered.

"That's how I remain mysterious, five years from now!" I screamed as I unlocked the car,

"Goodbye, Dementria!" He waved as I put the key in the ignition.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Allie screamed shocked at all the food we got, McDonalds, Chinese, Pizza, and 7 different drinks. "Who could possibly eat this much food!?"

"Um, we can! And plus we didn't know what everyone wanted." Miley explained as She grabbed a tray from a teenager, of course she always gets the very hot teenagers to carry her trays. "Thankies!" She twinkled her eyes, and did the whole hair twirling thing. Lily elbowed her,

"My I remind, you have a boyfriend--"

"Ohh! Napkins! We always forget napkins!" Miley jumped out of her seat and headed towards Village Pizza.

"Hi, have you told Oliver yet?" I asked Lily, then I realized the look she gave me and re-worded my sentence, "Uh...about the road trip?"

She nodded, "Where is Dallas?" Allie asked my picking at her chinese food.

"She had to work. They called her in right after she picked up Maddie."

"Where was--"

"You got digits Demi!" Miley came back with the reciet and a pile of napkins.

"What?!" I asked her as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah, Jake from VP."

"Oh, I will definitlly use." I smiled sticking the recient into my pocket. I groaned and loosed my my wedges. "My feet are killing me."

"You should change them into the new flips you bought." Lexi told me.

"No, I wore these shoes and I'm gonna leave with these shoes."

"Yeah, but why would you even think of wearing wedges when we go shopping for like 5 hours." Lexi stated.

"And plus those flip flops are purple and am I wearing purple?" I winced at them.

"No, but we don't wanna hear you--"

"haah, _gotta get oute here, stuck inside this rut_--"

"I am so popualr today!" I smirked as I got up. "Hello?" I answered my phone. There was no answer, "Hello!?"

"Madison's in the St. Anne's hospital come quick." My mouth dropped when I heard the line go dea.d I grabbed my purse and sweat shirt. I turned to the table with 4 girls looking puzzeled. "Madison's in the hospital..I gotta find a cab..." I screamed.

"We'll drive you." Miley offered

"No! I need to use someone's phone..." I glanced down, chuckled stressily, "I'm holding a phone." I started walking away.

"God! Does anyone know the damn number for a Cab?!" I screamed, "Is it 1-800-Cab? God doesn't anyone know the stupid number!" I screamed looking around me. A tear rolled down my face. I continued looking down at my phone trying to find a number in my address book, I looked up and there was my night in shining armor.

"Demi? Are you okay?" He asked stopping me and I nearly fell on him.

"My sister's in the hospital--Do you the damn number for a cab!?"

"I could drive--but where?" He put his hands on my shoulders with concern.

"St. Annes Hospital! My Sisters in the damn hospital!! Pay attention!" I snapped

"Well, come on!" He pulled me, but my wedges were glued to the ground.

"Joe..I'm--" I staggered, my eyes flooding with tears as I grasped my phone tighter, but since I was nervous it nearly slipped out of my hand.

"I know.." He pulled my arm gently and we ran slowly to his car. I wanted to run faster, but my legs wouldn't catch up. My Baby sister was hurt, I had to see her. I had too.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I hope you liked this chpater..now remeber I need more reviews to get the next chapter so please please pelase R&R. It would mean so much to me. It would mean so much.**

**I love you guys and hope to see you again. When the tour begins.**

**REMEMBER 10+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


End file.
